


Entomophobia

by straightforwardly



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: A bug gets into Gaius and Lissa’s tent. Things go downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gaius’ Summer Scramble conversations with Lon’qu. There is some implied Chrom/f!Robin, mostly in regards to Lucina and Morgan's C-Ranked Support as siblings.

Exhaustion left the camp quiet that night; it’d been a long, hard day full of battle, and all were eager for nothing more than their own bedrolls. Gaius and Lissa were no different. They took only the time needed to change before falling into bed together, and Gaius fell asleep quickly, Lissa tucked snugly against his side, with the expectation he’d sleep until dawn.

Some hours later, he woke to a shriek.

“Gaius!” Lissa shook his shoulders. “Gaius! Wake up!”

He slid instantly from sleep to wakefulness, his hand reaching naturally for his nearby sword. A quick look around told him there was no one else in the tent outside of himself and Lissa, and no sounds of commotion stirred the camp beyond them. 

And yet— that had been a thread of real panic in Lissa’s voice. Even now, she hovered against his side. “What’s wrong?”

Slowly, Lissa raised her hand and pointed to the end of their bedroll.

Crawling over their covered feet, its iridescent shell glinting through the shadows, was an enormous beetle.

Gaius yelped, scuttling out of the bedroll faster than he could think, dragging Lissa with him against the wall of their tent. “A bug! It’s a bug! Why is there a bug?!”

“Don’t ask me!”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know! I thought you’d take care of it! That’s why I woke you up!”

“ _Me_? Why _me_?!”

“I—I don’t know! You’re a guy, aren’t you? I thought guys were good at squishing bugs!”

“You married the wrong one if you were looking for a bug-squisher, Princess! I _hate_ bugs!”

“I kind of figured that out by now!” Lissa wailed. Then: “Oh gods. Look at its legs. They’re _fuzzy_.”

“Really didn’t need to hear that!”

Their shrieks didn’t go unnoticed. Footsteps approached; a moment later, the opening of their tent was swept aside and Chrom poked his head in, his hand already at his sword belt. He made the same quick survey as Gaius had, taking in the sight of the two of them clinging to one another against the side of the tent, and said, “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“Chrom!” Lissa cried out in relief. She made no attempt to let go of her death grip on Gaius’ arm. Were he not so distracted by the beetle that had been _crawling over their feet_ , he would have been touched. 

Lissa pointed again. “Look!”

Chrom looked.

Then he dragged a hand down his face. “Really? _That’s_ what all of the commotion was about? Does this run in the family or something? First Lucina and Morgan, now you two… Lissa, I’m not surprised by— I know she’s scared of insects. But you too, Gaius?”

Gaius gave a one-shouldered shrug, playing at more ease than he felt. The effect was somewhat hampered by his inability to pull his eyes away from the beetle. “What can I say? Bugs are creepy.”

Chrom sighed. Then he stepped forward and scooped up the beetle with his hand, before tossing it back outside. “There. It’s gone.”

Lissa and Gaius exhaled as one, slumping against each other in relief.

* * *

They sat there a bit longer once Chrom left, contemplating the bedroll. It looked as it always had, with not an insect in sight. It was a nice bedroll, as bedrolls went. Nicer than Gaius’ last one. He supposed that was what happened, when you married a princess. You got nice, soft bedrolls. Really nice. Really soft. Maybe it wasn’t surprising that bugs wanted a part of it too. 

After some moments of this, Lissa said, uncertainly, “I guess we should go to bed now?”

Gaius nodded. “Yeah. Probably.”

They continued looking at the bedroll. Neither moved.

“Gaius?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not the only one wondering if there are more hiding in there, am I?”

“...No, Princess. No, you’re not.”


End file.
